As a Blonde
by passionately happy
Summary: I looked up at the stage, where Artie and Quinn were laughing it up. Then my glance became averted to the wig in my hands and I knew one thing: I had to change.
1. Chapter 1

**The entire story is told in the POV of Tina… Enjoy! After Wheels, after Tina told Artie **

* * *

"_I just don't want to push away people anymore." I said._

_Artie's expression was blank. "What do you mean?"_

_I took a deep breath. "Did you notice I'm not stuttering right now?"_

_Artie gasped. "You've been--?"_

_I nodded. _

_Artie closed his eyes. "You know Tina, I thought we had something special. But you deceived me. You deceived us." Then he opened his eyes, and shot me an unreadable glance._

"_Goodbye." He said, and my heart shattered to the floor. He wheeled towards the doors._

"_Wait!" I cried. "Artie, I'm sorry!"_

_He stopped, then wheeled around to face me. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that now you get to be normal and I get to stay in this wheelchair for life. And that's not something I can fake." With one more glance, he wheeled around and went out the doors._

_The only person that had held my heart has left it on the floor, shattered and alone._

I sat there alone in the hallway, in the wheelchair that led me to telling Artie about my fake stutter.

"Attention all Glee club students." Mr. Schue's voice came over the intercom. "Please meet in the auditorium for rehearsals."

I didn't budge. Instead, I just wheeled over to the lockers and sat there, my hands over my face. Lone tears fell down my face.

"Hey?" A soft, calm voice said. "Are you okay?"

I didn't look up.

"It's me, Miss Pillsbury." She said again softly. "Tina, would you like to come into my office for a minute?"

I didn't respond.

"Is it okay if I push you to my office?" She asked again.

"Go ahead." I responded, my voice cracking.

As she pushed me to her office, dozens of faces past through my mind. Mom. Dad. Mercedes. Kurt. Mr. Schue. Miss Pillsbury. _Artie. _I cringed.

We stopped at the office. Miss Pillsbury wheeled me over in front of her desk. Then she went to the other side and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Will?" Her voice sounded calming.

"Emma!" The voice yelled, which I instantly recognized as Mr. Schuester. "Did you find Tina yet? I sent Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn all over!"

"Relax." She said, still calm. "Tina's…with me right now. I think she needs to skip rehearsal."

"Is she okay?" Mr. Schuester whispered.

"She is. She's just going through a… crisis right now. She'll skip for now, okay?"

Miss P. dropped her voice down. "Bye." Then she turned and faced me. "So, Tina, why did I find you crying in the hallway?"

I took a deep breath and told her everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try to finish this story, because 'Theatrically' is coming up, and that includes Tina having an identity crisis, and my guess is that many people will be copying my idea. (Not really my idea, but something similar)…. Thank you for following me still, even with the months of no updating and that crap. Thank you guys for reviewing and favorites, and most of all, THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES! **

Miss Pillsbury listened to my story. She didn't judge, she just sat there and listened.

"Well, Tina." she'd said, after I'd finished. "You're going through a early identity crisis. You have no idea who you are or who you can depend on."

A look of confusion swept my face.

"Let's put it this way: you're not that tough, backboned Goth that you think you are." said Miss Pillsbury.

The room was thick with silence.

"Then who am I?" I asked finally.

"That's not for me to figure out." Miss Pillsbury looked at me with her piercing brown eyes. "But I can help you. Here." She reached into one of the drawers of her desk, and pulled out a box labelled WIGS.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Imagine stepping into someone else's shoes for a few days. It'll make discovering yourself much easier. Pick a wig." instructed Miss Pillsbury.

I dug into the box, looking for something… me. Black wig? Too noticeable. Brown? Nah, they could see the resemblance.

I continued digging through the box. Then I saw it.

A blonde, Avril Lavienge wig with a big ol' pink streak. Like my hair, black with blue. I loved it.

"Find your wig yet?" Miss Pillsbury's voice gave me back to reality.

I nodded. "Yep." I held up the blonde and pink wig.

"Nice." commented Miss Pillsbury.

"Now what do I do, now that I have a wig?" I asked.

Miss Pillsbury faced her computer. "Give me a name."

"Um… Angela?" I suggested. "But that didn't answer my quest--"

"So I heard you're going on vacation with your family tomorrow." interrupted Miss Pillsbury.

"What?" I asked, confused. "I'm not going on--"

"On Monday." interrupted Miss Pillsbury loudly. "Your cousin, Angela Cohen-Chang will be a new student in this school."

"What? I don't have a cousin named--" I started to say, but Miss Pillsbury shot me a look.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Miss Pillsbury said softly. "We'll discuss it with your parents tonight, inform them, and then… you'll find who you are, Tina."

"But what about Glee?" I asked.

"You'll have to audition…again." said Miss Pillsbury, her eyes still on the computer. "Besides, the only people that are going to know about this is me, your parents, and…possibly more if you decide to tell your friends. I wouldn't recommend telling Artie though…" she trailed off.

"Mercedes and Kurt." I whispered. Mercedes, because she was one of my best friends. Kurt, because he knew what I would wear for my first day.

"Okay." She said. Miss Pillsbury looked at the clock. "Better be heading over to rehearsal. It's almost over."

"See you--" I started to say, but then she interrupted me.

"Here's you wig." She handed me the wig I had picked out earlier. "Good Luck, Tina. I'll be at your house at 8 to tell your parents about this. And don't tell Artie!"

"Okay. See you later." And with that, I ran out of the room.

I ran through the deserted hallways with the wig in my hands. I went through the auditorium doors and stopped dead in my tracks.

Rachel and Finn were talking on the stacks of seats and Brittany and Santana were laughing at them as always. But something on the stage made my heart shatter once more.

I looked up at the stage, where Artie and Quinn were laughing it up. And then my glance became averted to the wig in my hands and I knew one thing: I had to change.


End file.
